Clone Wars: The Sons of Drago
by Random Zaku Pilot
Summary: During the Clone Wars there was 50 clones From Drago Kibayoshi a force sensitive Mandalorian who with the Kaminoans created 50 secret clones as a experiment. Watch as his legacy grows though the eyes of the youngest son clone and leader of Squad 2
1. Chapter 1: Drago The Long Shot Legacy

Legal mumbo jumbo I do note own star wars George Lucas does but I was responsible for this when playing games drunk and high and then dreamt this up sooo yeah on with the show I am still a noob….. PS I hope ya enjoy

_**Clone Wars: The Sons of Drago**_

_**Chapter 1: Drago The Long Shot Legacy**_

When I was a young boy I was told to be a warrior with no fears. The sad thing is I do fear. I know its funny for a Mandalorian to feel fear, yeah go ahead laugh it up, but I am afraid every time those doors open and I rush out not knowing the minute I leave the safe dark confines of the dropship will I get shot or not. Well if anyone read this the truth is fear is what make men throw away their lives because soldiers are soldiers and will always fear what can kill them.

**-Excerpt 19, of Drago Kibayoshi Journal  
**

**--BBY 64**

I was a young boy of sixteen wondering the galaxy in search for a fight. My blood was hot ready to test my skills the skills my father thought me those skills my pride and joy. I met an odd Theelin female. She told me an odd thing and I laughed she said I had potential to be a Jedi. Oh how I laughed as the foolish women asked me to follow and out of a whim I followed. There I saw colors blue, orange, and green, flash so vividly. My initial response was putting my hand on my vibro-sword and smiled madly from under my helmet.

But that woman sensing the blood lust within me and quelled such feelings, for it was cut short. I cannot explain it but it was as if a ghost pushed me. Now don't look at me for I do believe in ghost if there are monsters there can be spirits. I ran but she was on my trail.

I quickly drew my rifle and fired at her a few bolts but then she showed a bright flash of green. I turned quickly attempted to stab her with the vibro-bayonet at the hilt of my rifle but she dodged all my stabs and even destroyed my rifle with a single slash. Out of my foolish pride when she told me to calm down and not act foolishly I drew my sword.

Was it a blind rage or idiocy I would not let this woman a mere Theelin defeat me a proud Mandalorian warrior. I am Drago son of Darc Kibayoshi and Delma Kibayoshi I will not be defeated by a mere artisan. How she parried my blade and disarmed me as if I was a mere child. I bowed as she defeated me no weapons to fight, now I understood father when he told me to never engage someone who is a Jedi. Those vids of wars passed showing my ancestors utter defeat in the hands of mere magicians, now I understood their power. I asked her to kill me but she refused. After sometime I fell in love with that woman for she was powerful. I followed her a lot at first it was for the sake she would get angry and kill me but it grew far more then I ever felt, I remember when we kissed how alive I felt and how soothing. But in the end it was forbidden fruit I could never have. So I left a note and disappeared. No matter how much I wanted it, it would never work!!

**-Drago Kibayoshi Diary Journal 10**

_My love Ayanase I would never get to hold you, nor kiss you for that I must leave. They would never let us be and that's ok and understandable for I am nothing more then a warmonger and you a keeper of peace. I leave you for I could never have you my sweet sweet Ayanase. My annoying theelin women I will always be yours and yours alone for no other women has captured me heart do not search me out for we will be enemies... Just forget I ever existed  
_

**-Drago parting letter to Ayanase**

**--BBY 63**

I have joined a dark jedi as part of his mercenary entourage and he has been showing me the basics and I consider I have mastered jumping, running, and a simple trick of pulling. But he has attempted to make me his apprentice. I declined for I have what I need basic understanding of how to defeat those who are called Jedi. Light and Dark, Jedi and Sith there all the same to me after all I am Just a soldier who only knows war. We soldiers do not care for the trifles of these mere magicians.

Currently we have engaged one Jedi. It seems I have gotten better since we only lost four mercenaries means more pay for me anyways. But always sad to see comrades die. I wonder how will I die or will I live old? Does it matter anyway it seems he was not alone...

**-Drago Kibayoshi Journal page 23**

**--BBY 60**

I have been back home for two years and Things have been going bad for the proud Mandalorian race for it has become unstable and destructive. I am currently a captain in the Death Watch as we are called and war has been declared against our brothers. In the confusion of things am I really able to kill my comrades? Can I kill my brothers because I am told to? The answer is yes I am a soldier and we do what we are told to do as soldiers are duty to our commanding officer comes first. And kill I did. I don't know but I feel sick inside killing those I once called brother. The life of a soldier is always minor it seems no one cares what happen to us as long as their agenda is fulfilled.

**-Drago Kibayoshi Journal Page 33 **

**--BBY59**

I am sicken by what is happening we killed senselessly I cant follow such leadership and refuse to carry out my orders to continue killing my brothers. Why did we execute the Protectors? Why? There were five other in my unit that Felt the same way as I do and with this we turned our guns on the other members of my scout unit and kill them as they circled around a girl. I am sick raping and pillaging if this is the future for my race I will rather soon die then see it come to life.

Its been two months of wandering and me and my men managed to get into contact with the True Mandalorian's even if they distrust us I will do my part in putting a end to this disgusting act of barbarism that has dishonored our ancestors. As we fight we the Crimson Lighting Recon squad have been getting harder jobs even if I am able to use some of my parlor tricks I am no miracle but an order is an order. Just as long as we kill that bastard who has spit too much blood. In the name of mandalore

**-Drago Kibayoshi Journal page 49  
**

**--BBY 32**

I am 48 an old tired veteran I have seen many fall and die. I am the last member of Recon team 192 Crimson Lightning. I was contacted oddly enough by my old comrade Jango, I have no idea what has happen and do not want to know but I am on a ship headed towards Kamino. This has better be good Jango I was in the middle of contemplating something important since I am the last of my clan. And what do you mean I can rebuild my clan better not be joking Jango cause I don't care who you are I will bust your head open and pike your head.

**-Drago Kibayoshi Journal Page 100  
**

**--BBY 22**

I am dieing but I am a proud father of fifty sons my sons my fifty sons of Drago. All are force sensitive and different no clone is the same in looks or personality they are my legacy. The Legacy of Drago the long shot my dear fifty sons I have kept you a secret between me and those Kaminoans. They look at you as experiments I have had them not alter you you all are your own person, you are different, and free to do as you wish. My sons my last wish is that you revive the Kibayoshi clan and ensure to protect our people for when a new Mandalore is chosen follow him with pride and honor.

**-Dieing words of Drago as heard by his 50 sons**

**--BBY 22**

We are the sons of Drago we will not be defeated we are kings of the battlefield and will destroy all that stands in our way. I am writing in father Journal for I have read his four-hundred plus pages and decided to end it for father forgot to end it himself. He was a warrior and a genius inventor for that people know him as. But we the son of Drago know him as a strict rigid teacher who has been a father too us who has shown us parlor tricks and real combat skills. So from the heart of me the new heir to the Kibayoshi clan and my forty-nine brothers I thank you for you have made us perfect more so then even those walking corpse I will restore our clan to our great people watch over us for now father.

**FOR THE REPUBLIC, FOR FATHER, WE ARE THE FIFTY SONS OF DRAGO, SO FEAR US FOR WE ARE MANDALORIANS  
**

**-Chants that can be heard aboard a dropship as it descends onto Geonosis**

-Aurthor notes: Its been in my head for a while I suck at fanfic and mastery over the English language so its ok if your harsh. Its about 50 clones that weren't made by Jango but another. Dooku told them no force sensitive clones so they were made as a experiment to see if they can make clones with some unique things or just by changing one thing and see how different it turns out and yes it was basically one of his clones reading the diary... But this style of writing/typing is only for dis chapter. my first star wars fanfic and please be brutality honest in reviews and do you think i did good for a amateur i think so.


	2. C2: Battle of Geonosis the Test Phase I

Must I keep doing disclaimers

Must I keep doing disclaimers? We all know I don't own anything but my Original or semi original characters but hope ya enjoy chapter 2

**Clone Wars: The Sons of Drago**

Chapter 2: Battle of Geonosis the Test Phase I

'As we hover above Geonosis I wonder what will I face, I do not know why but am afraid, but I can never tell my brothers that but I do hope I get blood and show those big eyed freaks were not failures' thought a lone making sure his rifle power was set to max and arming the scope up. "Were falling now your orders are for Special Company 1 to hold and clear out anything in the Arena you can, and second once there is no more Jedi recover any if all surviving Jedi still there" said a Clone Sergeant. The soldier just noted and put his helmet on.

The ship landed outside the Arena "Splitting into two fire teams and taking the way around no one get killed copy that" said the young Clone. He heard many Sir yes sirs, Hooah's, and Ooh-rah's from his men as they broke up into teams of twenty fives.

No after a few seconds they encountered enemies walking into the corridors of the Arena. "Sir seems like we get to taste some droid blood," said a Clone. The leader firing in two rounds burst forward and laughed. "Well then it must be the curse of our insignia don't you think Helmut?" asked the commander pointing to a dragon trying to eat a fox and a fox trying to eat the dragon emblem. "Who cares as long as I finely get my balls wet with some kills, aww fuck we got rollies coming our way who got nades?" shouted a gruff voiced clone.

"Don't let down fire advance, keep moving let's show them what were made of, " shouted an annoyingly loud clone. Droid after droid it felt as if they were just fighting an endless sea of druids there were large numbers of B1's and some B'2's. "Is there ever an end to them Jinsei?" said a another Clone. "Well Med maybe we could shoot more and talk less the work be done, Fuck it were this way men collapse this hallway" shouted Jinsei and the team threw many nades.

In his helmet he was sweating, inside he was afraid, outside he seemed strong but under his suit of pristine white armor he was shaking with fear. 'Come on come on let this be the right way' thought the Clone that was greeted by droid being thrown in front of him. Signaling his men to stop with raising his hand up and making a fist. He peeped out of the to the side of the corner and looked there where he saw a Jedi human stand over a bunch of destroyed battle droids.

The women froze and antennas came out from atop her head over the jet-black long hair. She then turned as Jinsei pulled back "I am aware you're there show yourselves for I will make light work of you" said the female Jedi. Then five clones ran out with rifles pointed ready to fire. "Orders lil bro" said one Clone in the middle. "Hold fire even if we wanted too we cant kill this bitch, she is our defense priority you are a Jedi are you not" The women nodded. "So chill out Pat you will get to kill something soon" said Jinsei nodding. "No why are you in the corridors? And left you do know all Jedi are to lead the fronts?" said Jinsei motioning his men to split and take defensive position as he spoke.

"Huh defense huh you guys must be a bunch of pussies if they gave you clean up, and next time you call me bitch I hope you know I can just use a simple move to cause pain, I am Jedi Knight Vaya Ragol, and my pray tell who re you and what are you soldiers aligned with?" said the women. "Look here I don't care bitch who you are but we must advance and complete our objective, we are Clone troopers of the Grand Republic Army, I am clone DC-050 or Jinsei if you must call me a name, Franz lead fifteen of us ahead and the rest will catch up" said Jinsei.

"Sir lets just act like standard clones and call me my designation numbers DC-50," said Franz leading the rest forward. "Whatever you say DC-43, are you coming Jedi?" said Jinsei walking forward. Vaya annoyed walked a little ahead of Jinsei "Oh I feel well protected by you big strong men" was her reply sarcastically. "Shut it Balosar" was all that was heard.

As the team first made it out to the arena making light work of what was left of the Droids, the Troopers began gathering the dead Jedi. Jinsei like the others were taking sabers while checking the dead for any pulse. "We have a breather Med over hear attend to this one," shouted another. "This is big brother Kun can you hear me the left over droids are dead and the last of them left to aide the main battle so we have all the time of the world team two where are you, and we also have some Geonosians for interrogation" said Kun laughing.

"Were in the stadium bring them here, were checking for surviving Jedi we have two call in a dropship and hurry and get Para over here we can use another field medic, so-" Jinsei was cut off by a scout on the steps looking out towards the barren land. "Sir we have company a small contingent seems like reinforcements of about a few hundreds but under four by the looks of it, all are skinnies," said the soldier.

"Line up against the wall and prepare for firing, grab enemy blasters and meet me at the top we will try to keep them at bay until the Laat's are here" shouted Jinsei as he approached the wall. Repelling down the sides squad one made it to squad two. "What's situation DC-50" was Kun seeing the Jedi and acting like a common clone trooper. "Well DC-21 we are about to encounter a large number of droids and we have to hold out for five minutes for a bombing run and pick up, any questions?" Was all Jinsei said aiming and preparing to fire. "Ooh-rah been dying to have some fun love the odds" was all Kun said.

The Clones opened fired taking out all they could the frontline units picking them off from afar. "Never knew Jedi's knew how to shoot a gun hehe," said Jinsei mocking Vaya. "Never knew your were so charming DC-50 and why is your voice so smaller what are you a young boy? Still a teenager?" retorted Vaya. "Well I am fairly young, young enough if the republic drafted they would take me because by human standards I am eighteen, but you look so young what are you fourteen?" was Jinsei counter. "Oh shut it" was her reply.

Jinsei then pulled a clone on his left to the side and there where his head was flew a blaster bolt " Takara be more careful fool" said Jinsei shifting his weight on one side low to avoid a shoulder shot. "Sir I can't see my helmet my helmet is fried," shouted Takara taking it off. Jinsei took his and threw it at the clone "Use mines" said Jinsei firing at the droids.

"Seems the Calvary is here yeah woo-hooooo," shouted Jinsei and similar ones from. "What are you fools talking about," shouted Vaya not understanding. Jinsei smiled at her and pointed up, and when she looked she felt relief. In the sky were ten Laat's firing missiles at the droids destroying them and leaving nothing but burning scrap metal.

"We are sorry DC-50 but you will need to hold out for at least an hour before pulling out your new task is to watch the Arena and make sure no enemies return" said a voice. "Understood are we winning the battle and at least send us a medical team?" asked Jinsei. "Positive and Medic Squad 68 will be aiding DC-45 and 46. "Understood DC-50 out" said Jinsei.

After the ship left in ten minutes they managed to get the found Jedi stabilized. But the unit were busy executing Geonosian captives "READY, AIM FIRE!" was Jinsei ordering a firing squad executing a group of Geonosian's. Two out of the three CIS Officers captured were beheaded and three other Geonosian's. "Answer or this what will happen to you" shouted a clone. "Orochi calm it they will talk or we will decorate our armors with them," said Jinsei.

Three other downed Jedi's were able to get their conditions stabilized. Currently watching over the resting comrades Vaya sat as she heard the cries of pain as a few clones continued their interrogation. 'Is this really war' thought Vaya looking over to the neatly laid lines of dead Jedi and then to her right hand as it shook. "Its ok" was all Jinsei said when sitting next to her.

"Ok for what?" she questioned cautiously not knowing what the clone was getting at. "Its ok to be afraid, and I doubt those screams and looking at corpses makes things easier" he said wisely. "Ha me afraid goes to show you how dumb you are" Said Vaya. Jinsei quickly spun her around forcing his lips on hers before she punched him knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck, you fucking bastard what do you think you doing" shouted Vaya not noticing the other clone giving a nod and holding there weapons incase something happens. Jinsei just smirked rubbing his throbbing jaw. "That really hurt you know…. But your not afraid anymore" was his lone reply pausing and gauging the women response.

Taken by surprise she stood quiet not knowing what to say, he continued. "Also wanted to know what's it like to kiss a women" he finished dusting his armor. "If you do that again then you will regret it" sneered Vaya. "Wasn't planning too, everyone in uniform we are moving out get those helmets on" said Jinsei. Three Laat's came.

Jinsei looked across to the Balosar across for him and gives her a small smile as she looks out into the sky. He strokes hiss rifle and close his eyes and the other clones follow and begin to murmur.

"This is my rifle. There are many like it but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I master my life. My rifle, without me is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than any enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will..." these words were chanted over and over again. Vaya looked at them bewildered at the sight they were a enigma to her 'I can feel force from them but not the others in the same armor what are they? And what did he mean by army of the Grand Republic? when did the republic get a military force? and whats up with the clone business?' was here mind.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete I know I suck but help would be appreciated Vaya is ignorant of clone troopers because of something she did not participate in the arena battles… and yes I plan to give all 50 clones names… and the reason there designation letters begin with DC is short from Drago Clone…. Drago Clone-11 or DC-11 is designation there is only 50 clones of the template…

Also they used many terms and reference from the USMC, I did that because I picture them doing something similar so I used the rifleman creed and ooh-rah for it since i couldn't find a saying but they will act mandalorian and yes all 50 carrying vibro swords cause errr it seemed very mandalorian and have there father blade habits like jango template clones have Jango pistol tendencies... hope ya enjoyed


	3. C3: Battle of Geonosis Phase II

DISCLAIMER: ERRRR DUN OWN STAR WARS OBVIOUSLY

**Clone Wars: The Sons of Drago**

**Chapter 3: Battle of Geonosis the Test Phase II**

-Landing Zone

The Laat/i stopped on the ground and the Troopers jumped out "DC-37 locate this area commander and ask him what are we to do beside shoot, and take DC-9 with you god only knows how your dumb ass will get lost" shouted Jinsei the two other Clones nodded and ran off. "Well Ma'am what is our orders" asked Jinsei in a professional tone.

Vaya taken back Jinsei professionalism on the field that it took her time to respond. "Rally your men into formation and prepare to enter combat, DC-50 make sure your men are prepared even if it seems we are only doing mop up work or sweeps" said Vaya looking around.

"Commander we found a Commander were to merge with CC-5052 unit and work alongside them, there is also a Jedi leading them I think her name was Sekara or something of the sorts" said DC-37. "It was Jedi General Secura, di'kut, mir'osik" said DC-9. "Sticks and stones may break my bones bu-" DC-37 heard DC-9 lift his rifle and quickly shut up.

"Cut it out you two get in line and so help me Mand'alor I will kill you" said an annoyed Jinsei. The two merely nodded and went to the back. "Okay all this is where we put on our bayonets and scopes, the scopes under our rifles and knives on our back or feet" said Jinsei as many began doing as he said beside one clone.

"Pat what is that?" asked Para. "A flag" was the only response. "Where did you get that?" was Para next question. "Made it" was his lone response somehow managing to tie the flag onto the rifle. Jinsei looked back and smiled under his helmet "Pat front and center you got lead we will follow you" was his command. Pat walked in the middle of the frontline. The flag was the same as their right shoulder pad. The emblem was a dragon trying to eat a fox while the fox tried to eat the dragon.

CC-5052 walked up to them "DC Company I presume, see you always breaking protocol and adding your own modifications as always" said CC-5052. "You know us when do we ever follow rules but, DC-50 here reporting with all fifty of my men, what are we to do?" asked Jinsei. "Nothing, we are to await order from our commanding officer," said CC-5052. "So is your Jedi as boring as mine?" asked Jinsei in a low tone. "She is curved in all the right places and does not hide it" whispered back CC-5052 causing both clones to chuckle of there exchange.

Then walked out a blue skinned Twi'lek she smiled seeing a fellow Jedi as Jinsei looked he elbowed CC-5052 "You weren't lying about the Curves you Jango clones get all the luck" said Jinsei. "Too bad were just mindless wet droids hehe," said 5052 with a bit of anger. "Even if we are mindless wet droids I still have wants and needs hehe, lets get closer and listen in?" not really asking walking towards the two Jedi's.

"So Padawan Vaya long time no see, how you been" asked the Twi'lek. "Yeah seem someone been busy while I just stood back at the temple and trained my head off, but I been good and you Aayla?" was Vaya. "Not in the best of mood this day is not been one of my best" said Aayla with a grim look on her face.

"How many died so far? I can confirm my master death his fighter shot down in the earlier battle," said Vaya with a sad look in her eyes. "Ma'am what are our orders" said Jinsei. "General Secura this is the captain of DC Company, he and his company is to join us in planning" said 5052.

"Well we are to prepare against a small force of droids still in the area, but our main concern are the Genosian forces in the area currently we sent a few Clones to scout out caves that manage to detect life forms" briefed Aayla. "Understood" was Jinsei not really caring. "Vaya since you already been in around this detachment please take command of them and follow my Company" said Aayla getting nods from both.

--Somewhere behind the main attack

"So we are standing here watching the backs of those attack that base," said a DC -22 in a whining tone. "Pretty much" replied DC-49 in a tired tone. Then there was an alarm for all soldiers to assemble. There neatly assembled in lines were all 194 soldiers standing in front of their assigned mechanized battalion of 5 AT-TE. "Sir why are we lining up?" asked a clone. "Cause were getting some action," said Jinsei as a Laat/i landed near by.

"Listen up those Recon units out there reported a last ditch effort of the enemy remaining droids in the area being directed towards this defense point, we will be borrowing a total of thirty more troopers coming from the Laat/i as we speak, so together we are a fighting force of two-hundred and twenty-four strong with five AT-TE" said 5052 pausing.

"There estimated force contain over at least two times the amount of our current force made mostly of B1 types and B2 types, and posses a estimate of at least ten to fifth-teen droideka's, for estimated numbers of artillery they have about thirty spider walkers, and twenty of the other spider droid type, any questions?" finished 5052.

"Do we not get any support? Or is this where I say this is suicide and that everyone here is screwed" said Jinsei in a rather calm manner while even some of the common clones fidgeted. "I expected you to say that DC-50, but no expect them to be crippled a by aerial support and the recon units will be making a back attack with forty 74-Z speeder bikes as soon as they attack us" said 5052. But that fell on death ears as the DC clones began talking with eagerness and some singing in Mandalorian.

They first began chanting a song and beating on their chest plate a beat: Rage of Shadows

**Taung sa rang broka Mando'ade ka'rta.****  
****Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu,****  
****Mand'alor kandosii adu.****  
****Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya.****  
****Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.**

**Kom'rk Mando'ade troch nyn ures adenn.****  
****Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu,****  
****Mand'alor kandosii adu.****  
****Duum motir ca'tra nau tracinya.****  
****Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.**

There were clones that were confused by the change in lyrics from the version they were shown. But nonetheless some sang along with them some even dared to use the lyrics the DC clones used. CC-5052 shook his head seeing the Clones pounding their chest plates and stomping their foot and shouting.

"What are they doing?" asked Jedi Knight Aayla to Vaya. "I don't know, how would I know!" answered the padawan. "You are their commander" replied the Twi'lek. "It's a morale boost, to ensure all the other clones are prepared to fight to the end, and at least give them hope there is chance for victory" was all 5052 said. The two Jedi nodded.

"Everyone in line, those in the middle keep track of recoil make sure you keep your footing, we blanket them with a wall of fire, those kneeling down don't get shot in the head, those behind the middle don't shoot the guy in the middle we cant let them close" were the orders given to the clone troopers as they lined up.

Behind them the five AT-TE began moving in a spread out fashion to provide support at least at a wide range. The droids showed up and stopped. "Do not fire until there infantry is within range, AT-TE commanders please begin inputting targets and fire the moment you have a shot" ordered Commander Secura. The droids began advancing their artillery firing at the Clone lines.

The AT-TE began concentrating fire on enemy armored units and a few stray shot at the infantry. The enemy droid unit crossed the range and with that the infantry opened fired in a sea of blaster fire engulfing the entire front row of droids and the row behind it. "Where is the air support?" shouted Jinsei as they fired. The droids kept moving forward and began firing as the clones allowed their target to come to them.

Then in the air more then twenty Laat/i gunships were in the sky attacking. Striking the enemy Spider droids and while using the lasers to take down infantry. The laat/i moved back and fourth relentlessly attacking. "CHARGE " was the orders as the first row and second row ran forward, then quickly followed by the last row.

"Who ordered a charge I did not have that in the battle plan?" said Secura. "Field commanders decision General Secura, it seems both CC-5052, DC-50, CT40/27-0912, and CT88/87-9954 called for it" said a Clone Commander.

"What are they thinking we had the perfect defense" said Vaya. "If this charge succeeds the enemy units will be isolated and easy pickings, beside this being the sword that crushes the enemies, but only if it succeeds it seems like a 40 chance of instant victory" answered a trooper understanding why they charged.

--Frontline

Clones managed to get close enough to the droid forces as there the laat/i gunships and 74-Z bikes cut off retreat of any sorts. Two Gunships stop overhead as ropes dropped from them. From both sides "Looks like we going to get this over with quicker" said Jinsei knocking a droid down with the end of his rifle and firing on it. There dropped clones in normal armor but eight in Katarn class armor. "Oh look the clone commandos are here" said Jinsei with as much enthusiasm of a man on death row.

"Har har DC clone but you wannabe NULL can have the petty game" said a Clone Commando stressing the word Null in reference to the Null class clones. "My at least we look better" answered a random DC clone shoving a vibro blade into a droid.

"Ok lets get serious now, form groups and stick close I don't care if your DC, CT, or RC just do what we do best hehe" shouted Jinsei being next to the Clone Commando team that landed next to him CC-5052 and five normal clones stood with them while the others banded together to not get attacked while they were in the middle.

As combat progressed the clones seemed to have the upper hand and making quick work of the enemy forces. Jinsei was currently taking out droids with his rifle raised his hand mentioning for the other five normals to keep up with them. From their position the two Jedi watched over the battle. "Shouldn't we enter?" asked Vaya with concern evident. "No there was a message that was sent to us by CC-5052 asking as to wait before entering he says he has a bad feeling" said Aayla. Vaya nodded.

Then out of nowhere a laat/i was shot down. " What the hell? Crap recon dropped the ball with this" shouted CC-5052. "You telling m-, shit le-" was Jinsei sensing something hard and fast incoming but before he could give a warning a explosion happened behind him, and the team he was with, the explosive force made by the explosion tossed them Jinsei and CC-5052 landing closer and the clone commandos close to each other. But three out of the five normal clones were caught in the explosion and one broke his neck as he fell. Leaving one alone.

Jinsei ears were ringing, his head was going around in circle, and he lost his bearing as he struggled to get up. As he stood up the helmet got in the way so he threw it off. Still on shaky feet he walked a few steps before falling. Vaya looking at what happen confused at what happened. While looking she saw Jinsei on his knees get up. "You ten with me" she said at the ten clones on guard.

Times began to slow down for Jinsei as he looked into the sky with his eyes closed. Then looked ahead of him and his instincts kicked in as he dodged a blaster bolt from a B2 droid. Grabbing the sword at his side he sides steps again cutting into the B2 and destroying it. He began to make fluid movements as if he was dancing. Droid after droid was taken down as he continued to mechanically move.

Then he stopped "CC-5052 get up and stop laying on the job" shouted Jinsei. The clone commander stood up "as if I could let a DC clone take any glory" replied the commander pulling out a DC-17 and firing at a droid. Both clones stand back to back. "Take mines" said Jinsei handing the clone a second pistol as he accepted and picking up a droid blaster.

"Wonder how long we can last" asked the commander. "Who cares as long as we win" was the simple-minded answer. As both clones stood back-to-back firing at the droids, they moved with near perfect synchronization as they began going in a circle firing at droids. "So having fun?" asked Jinsei getting a few curse words muttered. Then a small explosion blew up a group of clones and appeared the two commando squads "Miss me much DC-50" said a commando.

"Nope not at all, but how was the flight? and you took your sweet time Vod or RC-1198" said an annoyed Jinsei. "Su'cuy?" asked Vod taking out a droid, and then a normal clone came up behind them. "CT-297, CT-295 through 300 have died sir," said 297. "I see, hey five-two send the flare too begin phase II and lets hope this get them" said Jinsei but something caught Jinsei eyes.

The flare shot out and bombardment continued. "Were heading to the down laat/i" ordered Jinsei. "There is probably no survivors," said Vod. "So our big bad commando become a coward has he" said Jinsei making ways towards the downed laat/i. The two clones followed soon after both commando squads were behind.

"Thanks Vod you do live up to that name we gave ya" was all Jinsei said low.

--LAAT/I/i Gunship

There were seven clones fighting one inside a pod still firing and two firing. "No good we are losing" shouted a clone. "We keep fighting there is nowhere to go" shouted another. There they fought hard. Then in a blink of an eye a bunch of droid B2's were wiped out by a force of eleven Clones one with command stripes, one in with red stripes, one normal all white, and the rest in Katarn armor. "Hello? Surprise to see us speechless huh?" was Jinsei reply moving towards them.

"Thanks but what now?" asked a Clone. "Haven't thought that far ahead" said Jinsei firing some more. "Ouch what you do that for" was a reply he gave when Vod and CC-5052 hit him behind the head. "Gar di'kut" said Vod as Jinsei smiled. "It will work itself out, like always," said Jinsei in a nonchalant manner.

Twenty minutes later a group of droideka appeared in front of them. "I hate rollies, aim for them" shouted Jinsei firing at them as they disabled two then a third appear over on top of the group standing on the downed LAAT/I/i. "Above" shouted a clone commander as they turned it was thrown into the air and landed a few meters from in front of Jinsei.

"I think you are doing such things on purpose, Commander Vaya" said Jinsei as the women just shrugged. "Lets hurry we are pulling back, and regrouping to a tactical location" said Vaya deflecting bolts. The group began following the Jedi.

"Never been happy to see you two in my life" said Jinsei towards the ever arguing DC-9 and 37 the two both internally shuddered at the thought. "Same here" both replied in harmony as they made it out and regrouped. As they continued to regroup the droids seem to do the same and it looked as if there was a ceasefire.

Then walked out what seemed to be a fresh force of two-platoon worth of clones following Aayla and another Jedi. "CC-5052 what is the damage reports?" asked the Jedi. "We seemed to have lost only twelve percent of our fighting force, with no lost to DC company, and zero casualties to the commando's, but we report the death of one pilot and gunner of the LAAT/I/i" reported 5052. "Also we were attacked by unknown enemy who used explosives, any information of the source?" asked 5052. "There is none we will let the new platoons and half our force finish the work, the enemy is only down to about a hundred droids and a single spider type" was Aayla order.

-Hour skip

The force returned and currently in a debriefing room. "Currently we have lost three scout units and commando squad Azure, searching for Geonosian officers in that cavern, we have detected life in them and movement, but currently we are still busy too check it out with a large force" said the human Jedi before giving a nod to Aayla.

"I have nominated Padawan Vaya and her company, also CC-5052 you may take ten of our men with you to assist, and may you eight wish to assist I will allow that Black squad and Azieru squad may enter" said Aayla.

Vaya was going to protest sending DC company and the other clones to an area that has claimed the lives of thirty-four men but was stopped. "Understood but the other clones beside the commandos will only get in the way" said Jinsei.

"He is correct this is a special operation that require delicacy, that normal clones do not have I agree the DC and RC can handle it better" urged CC-5052. "Understood then prepare to launch in the LAAT's within the hour" said Aayla then Vaya stormed off. "You heard her men rest for an half an hour and get munitions be prepared with in an hour" shouted Jinsei as his men scrambled.

* * *

ARTHOURS NOTES: Well hope I did good since it took me for ever to do and tones of Dew at work to complete…… understand I am doing best I can do with just boredom at work and what's at the top of my head so if there any inconsistencies beside Aayla Secura and CC-5052 or known as Marshal Commander Bly being there there's a reason just it be later and it also helps he my favorite Clone Commander... Just thought be better if Secura was in command of bly since Geonosis was safe to do...

Also there is part of my slang for drods is Skinnies B1 battle droid, Rolliesdroideka, UgliesB2 battle droids, Flies Genosians and sorry for crappy battles I need to do better writing them but its cause it was large scale….. ALso I wana thank otamachamp...

But I think I did good next Chapter will end the Geonosis Arc but next chapter just an excuse to be brutal and introduce all 50 names and what they do...

The song in Mando'a is Rage of the Shadow Warriors being sung in mando and with some key words changed since there Clone Template thought as them as his sons and made them more Mandalorian then the other clones. so they do not chant the Jango Fett Version of Rage of the Shadow Warriors but the original or what was speculated Jango changed back to what it was. so instead of Jetiise and coruscanta I put Mand'alor and Mando'ade


	4. C4: Extra Credit

_**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN STAR WARS NOR CLONES OF ANY SORTS BESIDE THE ONES I BROUGHT... BUT I DO OWN ERRR IDK A ERRR A DOLLAR?**_

**Clone Wars: The Sons of Drago**

**Chapter 3: The Battle of Geonosis Extra Credit**

**-30mins before operation**

There were many clones unloading crates full of gear for their missions. Jinsei was alone with his helmet adding on the multi sensor attachment and making weapons check. "Three vibro-bayonets, vibro-sword, rifle, grenades…. Hey make sure you carry explosives so we make a bang when we exit" was Jinsei talking to the other squad members.

Vaya was not in a happy mood but did not understand why. She spotted Jinsei and decided to question him for his reasons for forcing his men to fight again. "DC-50 we must talk" said Vaya with her tone in an annoyed tone. "No we will not I have work to do" was Jinsei reply looking at a datapad.

"That was not debatable DC-50, that was an order" was Vaya commanding Jinsei to look at the Jedi. "A order huh? Where in your little mind do you think I or any of my brothers would take orders from a mere magician" was Jinsei standing eyeing the women with a passive smile. She was looking at Jinsei with anger at his outright disrespect.

"Listen here you are nothing more then a two bit soldier who believes he is Mandalorian" she pause yet his passive smug face continued to annoy her. "But after all you're nothing but a clone, a replaceable clone" was her somewhat loud insult. But he just continued to look passive but the other clones close by turned to look at her and some did not look to happy about that remark.

"Hmm, Vaya gar chakaar, mhi sa akaan, bal kyr'am" was Jinsei reply in Mando'a. "What did you say? This time in basic" she asked. "Simple we like war and death, we enjoy it, we live for it, we live to prove our existence look at my brothers and ask them do they want to stay behind" said Jinsei smirking and holding a few details out.

"Men what is it that you want the most?" was Jinsei question. Blades were brought to the air and chants were said they kept chanting Akaan. She looked bewildered and they dared her to pursue her questions. "I still request to chat with you captain, and I am still ordering you to follow me," she said with resolve.

**-- Away from the troops**

"What is it that you wish" was his question. "Why did you volunteer your men for a suicide mission? And why not ask for my opinion I am your commanding officer am I not?" questioned Vaya in a commanding tone. "Survival" was his reply. "Survival? What do you mean survival?" she was now confused at the answer.

"Should the DC units prove useless or insufficient in standards placed upon us by our makers the Kominoans, will deactivate the DC unit and terminate thus ending the creations made from the Drago template, in other words if we do not get enough credit in reports from other clone commanders and so on we get terminated" was Jinsei explanation in a normal tone.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him this time with a look not even Jinsei understood. "That's not fair, but why?" she asked. "Cant you tell, we were a type of clone that was not suppose to be made, probably due to that extrasensory perception skill we gained from our father genes, some of us who was mixed with a female Theelin for development of different cloning technique, that is more natural in a sense" said Jinsei.

"But what good if you all get wiped out just trying to prove yourselves" was her weak argument. "Then we die and that's the end of that story, look we need to prove ourselves, so we got brownie points for the earlier missions that saved a few lives gotten us P.O.W.'s, then the battle earlier, with this I know we wont be thrown to the side" was his reply with much emotion.

"Understood" was her giving up letting her head fall low and closing her eyes. He lifted her chin up "look on the bright side if we get killed wont have to deal with me anymore" was his attempt to cheer her up.

She slapped him and looked at him coldly "don't say that," she shouted. "And why not?" was his question. 'Because I don't have many friends' she meekly responded. "What didn't catch that?" he asked.

"Look you idiot I rarely have friends and most people find me annoying and well I sort of feel like I can get use too having you around" was her remark as she tried to put on a tough act.

"Oh then make sure to put a good word for us, and Commander you are coming along to make sure we survive no?" was Jinsei playing around again.

"Of course I will grace you mere peasants with my presence" was her remark. "Oh by the way just wanted to point out you have a cute shebs" was Jinsei walking away daring not to tell her he was talking about her rear end. "What does that mean?" she asked only to fall on deaf ears.

**--Operation Commence**

There he was again standing on the same corner, as was she as they rode on the Laat/i gunship. There again they began chanting but RC-1198 was doing it too and this time she decided to join them with a DC-17m in her hand they chanted.

"This is my rifle. There are many like it but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I master my life. My rifle, without me is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than any enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will.

My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war are not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, or the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit...

My rifle is alive, as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weakness, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will...

Before my honor I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of the Republic. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life. So be it, until victory is the Republic's and there is no enemy, but Peace."

The chant ended and some even praised Vaya for joining them while one showed distaste. "Padawan Vaya I dislike that you joined in such a barbaric chant" said the other Jedi with them with a snobbish tone. "Padawan Bosch please do not start, I am not in the mood for your little remarks, nor do my men want to hear you speak," said Vaya making a go away hand gesture.

"Hey who sent the three scout teams and the commando team into those caverns again?" asked a Clone. "It was my order why?" said Bosch. "And did any of the scout squad captains advise you or told you what they thought of the mission?" asked the DC clone.

"Well some said it was probably a enemy trap, and that we should stop sending forces in there but what does that have to do with the mission?" was Bosch being ignorant not understanding what the questions were for. But it looked like the wrong thing when a DC clone aimed his weapon at the Jedi. "You murdered them and you act as if it was nothing, tell me why shouldn't I fire at you" said the Clone in a passive tone. But the Commando aimed there's at the clone.

"DC-06 Mirdala stand down, and lower your weapon, that's an order" said Jinsei. "B-but he had them killed why should I" answered Mirdala. "Brother your name means what you are, you know and I know why you can't kill this Jedi, Jedi this incident never happened" was Jinsei answer and he lowered his weapon and stalked off to the other end.

"Sometimes even the smartest of the batch can lose their temper" was all that was said through out the ride.

**--Mission Start**

"Were going in groups of eight, Commander Bosch, with at least eighteen staying at the entrance, All but two medics may enter incase any allies are still alive" said Jinsei with the approval of the Jedi's. " DC clones will split up into two groups of sixteen that will remain extremely close to the commando team ahead, make sure if you can kill the enemy quietly while laying bombs in important areas" said Jinsei again.

The teams were split up with Vaya going with Jinsei team. "Man I hate caves, what if we run into Acklay?" complained a DC clone walking with night vision sensors on. "Shut up I am behind you Sol" complained Acklay. "Arasuum Keep up your being too slow idiot," said another clone. "But Kadha I am tired, and this as fast I go" complained Arasuum.

"If you all do not shut up I swear I will kill you" this came from Vaya tired from the annoying clones behind her. "Tangos ahead of us," said a clone and the others stopped and saw a clone being tortured. "Ahhhhh, snapugh stop it just kill me already" was what heard behind the screaming soldier. The Genosian's did not heed the clone's cries for mercy. They made clicking sounds that sounded like laughter.

Jinsei gave a signal and all seven clones pulled out either their vibro-sword or bayonet. And in an instant the five Geonosian were impaled by the clones that came up behind them. "Para check the clone, dispose the body" were Jinsei orders. Para kneeled down and began doing checks "Sir does not look good he needs attention immediately, manage to slowdown the wound from the missing arm but we need to evac him now" was Para words. "Vaya take him with you I will continue" was all he said and she nodded.

After Vaya left Jinsei got a transmission "Sir it looks like there are eggs here what are your orders?" came the message. "Easy set charges and make sure every egg is killed" were his orders. "Sir we are done planting but we found tones of dead bodies in pieces" was another's word. "Pull out and secure the exit" was his orders.

"Were going forward," said Jinsei moving. "Wait for us DC-50 or we wont give you any credit for the mission" said a familiar commando. "Vod did you see it?" asked Jinsei in a cold tone. "Yep I saw it, so what we going to do about it Jinsei?" asked Vod. "Adenn a'den" was all he said in Mandalorian. "I was thinking the same bro" said Vod.

As the team made it to a dead end they saw a few limbs and entrails along the way. But then they saw it a cage with eleven clones in it most of them were normal except there was the missing complete commando squad there. "We have comrades alive be cautious" said Jinsei. "Yes so make sure your men shoot straight," said a familiar female voice with her arms draped around Jinsei. "Mir'osik dala" were his words muttered.

They waited before firing upon the enemy guards who stood watch on the prisoners. This did not go unnoticed and sounds could be heard as loud chirps emanating from what they would call barracks. "Release the other clones chop chop," shouted Jinsei as readied his weapons the newly release prisoners were given the DC troopers weapons.

"What is going on? How did you survive?" asked a clone commando. "Easy we have about sixty soldiers and fifty are DC, while two Jedi's, and eight commandos how else do you think we will attack? Just thirteen?" was Jinsei smart assed remarks. "I don't care but lets get the hell out of her," said the other commando from Azure squad.

While retreating they met up with the other eight clones and they had nothing to report besides stashing large amounts of explosives and killing a few Geonosian's. "Sir sounds like they are keeping up?" asked a clone as Vod laughed pulling out a remote. "And where are the-" as Jinsei was going to ask Vod pressed the button and behind them was an explosion that would slow down there pursuers. "Does that answer your questions" was his remark.

They manage to make it out of the cave to be greeted by the rest of the unit "Shoot, there a bunch behind us I don't care if it's a main battery just shoot in that damn hole" were his orders and his men were more then happy to oblige.

**--The Death Watch**

A few hours later it seemed as the fighting died downed and they surrendered as Geonosian's stop firing and walked with out fighting. "Well did he make it?" asked a Clone normal. "Sorry CT-9021 and 9023 but we couldn't do it at least CT-9022 died happy knowing his pod brothers were alive and that we managed to save a few. The two clones with their helmets took the information one with pure shock and the other shed a few tears. There Vaya saw that clones were really no different then making a army of nothing but humans.

Lining them up were a group of wingless worker caste Geonosian's on one side and the captured warrior caste on the other. Jinsei was walking by the insectiods inspecting his enemies. "Wow never thought we would capture fifty, let alone this much, but what's up with the wingless ones? Thought they all had wings," said Jinsei. "There from the worker caste, they are basically the workers and lesser of all the caste, the one with wings are the warrior caste or what I call our target practice" said Mirdala but his explanation fell on deaf ears causing him to go to a corner and wallow in self pity.

"Is he ok?" ask Vod. "Yeah always get like that when we ignore one of teachers lectures," said Jinsei calling Mirdala by his nickname. Then out of nowhere a Geonosian soldier took to the sky firing his weapon at Jinsei as he was pushed out of the way by Vod who took three stepping into the line of fire, one hitting a vital point. The Geonosian was killed by a large number of shots by the other clones that reacted to the enemy.

"Vod, Vod, VooOODD Medic we need a damn medic here now" was the erratic shouts of a panicked Jinsei as he held Vod in his arms. Vod smiled "Hehe what's the point bro I am going to die here, you can see that cant you?" said Vod coughing harshly. "Come on Vod your invincible, your too tough to go out like a dog on some backwater planet" was Jinsei desperate pleas for his comrade to hold on. "Promise me you watch over my boys make sure they get reassigned, make sure you make it out after all how else will you rebuild your father clan" said Vod letting his eyes fall.

As he died with a smile he murmured words into Jinsei ears. "Ner vod oyacyir darasuum" then he fell limp. Jinsei then stood there for a second before Med and Para showed up checking the body. As he stood up he grabbed Vod DC-15s side arm blaster he heard one of the Geonosian's make a sound. "Did anyone hear that bug say something?" asked Jinsei.

"He said serves him right, I have a translator built into my suit" said a commando from Vod team. Jinsei gave hand signals and four troopers were behind the Geonosian. "Open your mouth" was all he said and the Geonosian refused causing the troopers behind him to rip off its rings. It made a cry and then one slashed at the left arm. It cleanly severed the limb.

The Geonosian officer looked in horror as Jinsei shoved the pistol into his mouth, and then looked up to see a wild look upon Jinsei face as he pulled the trigger, killing the Geonosian that spoke. "If any one of you with wings can understand me, say your rank one by one" five Geonosian spoke and two were pulled off to the side with the workers class.

Vaya and Bosch came rushing as they heard screams from those being tortured. "What is happening here?" ordered Bosch but that fell on deaf ears as they saw only eleven DC clones watching the prisoners. "They wont listen to you," said a clone.

"Mirdala what is happening? Why are they suddenly killing?" asked Vaya. "Vod was killed by a enemy and my brothers are upset so they decided to execute many Soldier caste, but currently they are ripping the wings off and any attempting to run get there legs shot" answered DC-06 Mirdala as if it was normal behavior.

He sighed and started again "Its what I call one of our fathers Gene Flaws, for reason beyond me we become destructive people, well they do its what my studies led me to call the agro gene, under intense emotional strain we turn to violence against enemies" said Mirdala as he aimed then fired putting a enemy out of there misery.

"Normally we would have executed enough for transport reasons, but my brother believe it's the only way to avenge Vod and will not stop at that, but at least only twenty-three of us exhibit the gene symptoms" said Mirdala.

"How could this be?" asked Bosch. "The Geonosian wanted to experiment with that flawed gene, but I also concluded it could be due to our Mandalorian teaching and force sensitivity that causes the most sensitive ones of us to act as such" was another answer.

"You said only that twenty-three of them only exhibits it but why is there only eleven just watching?" asked Bosch again. "Easy some of them have been dying to kill or just like killing, while the peaceful ones only kill when in combat," said Vaya looking to see if she was right. "You are correct," said a different clone.

"Give me the remote," said Jinsei as a clone handed him a detonator remote. "Seems I will go through with the plan to blast that cave," he said pressing a button that caused all the explosives in the cave to go off.

Then they stopped the massacre with only ten out of the seventy Geonosian Warrior Caste captured alive from the massacre. "Finish them off I am going for a walk" said Jinsei. But then an enemy said something he was missing one arm but still had wings "what did this one say?" asked Jinsei with the blaster in hand. "He called us Death Watch sir, he seems to think we are like the Mandalorian death watch" said the commando with blood on his hands.

"Set him free and let him tell the tale about the Republic Death Watch heheh haha have them shiver in fear that the death watch will come for them" said Jinsei walking away. The newly freed Geonosian ran forward not thinking to look back twice. Then the sounds of a large numbers of rifles being shot sounded in the air even when they fell they continued shooting.

"This is inhumane, what are you doing this isn't a war anymore, your committing atrocities" said Bosch. "Lucky were just crushing bugs instead of humans?" asked a clone laughing. "There the enemies they would have done the same to us, and plus did you see what they did to our comrades they tortured them without remorse" shouted another enraged clone this time a commando.

"This is war Jedi learn to enjoy it, because you'll be living in this cozy hell called war," said a DC clone chuckling. "Man its over were going to be terminated now," said a Commando with purple and black paint on his armor. "No we will just probably be reassigned Kou" said a commando with no paint. "Kou and Fluke calm down I'll make sure that we aren't disbanded or terminated," said the other sand colored parts. "You promise Cuyan?" asked the other two and he nodded. While Bosch made threats towards the DC clones in which they kindly aimed their weapons at the Human Jedi. Jinsei walked off alone.

**--Alone**

Jinsei fell to his knees as he began crying uncontrollably. "Why damn it, why you idiot why sacrifice yourself for me, you were the best, you were said to be the perfect commando by your template himself" shouted Jinsei as he banged on e barren land. As he lowered he head into his hands on the ground he hid it in shame. Shames for crying like a child.

Vaya off in the distance walked up to Jinsei. "Its ok, to feel sorrow for losing a loved one" said Vaya in a tender voice, not knowing why she wanted to comfort him. "What would you know, you magicians aren't allowed to have any of those, let alone feel anything beside being pompous, arrogant, weaklings who are afraid of battle" shouted Jinsei launching himself at Vaya.

She did not fight back or resist as he pinned her to the ground, her eyes showing pain. Jinsei face was a mix of anger and pain. As he had her pinned his tears fell on her face "Why do you even care women" said Jinsei again strengthening his grip.

"I have lost someone I love to this hell, he was one of the few who accepted me, he was what I wish I had for a father instead of a addict for a man who never cared if I lived or not, sold me for a fix" she said as a tear fell from her but she shook off and looked away for a second.

Then he loosened his grip looking at her wide with shock. She then looks at him and gently caresses Jinsei cheek. "I care because I also understand pain and the want to take it out on things, I care because I just do, because you accepted me as a comrade not many would" she said with a soft voice.

Then again he broke down into tears for no apparent reason. As he tried to look away she tenderly embraced him as a mother would a child "Its ok to cry if you want, to feel sorrow, you shouldn't be embarrassed to feel emotions, cry till you don't have any tears left cry till you feel ok" said Vaya again.

"I- forgive me," said Jinsei feeling better. "Its ok" was her awkward reply. "You know something father once told me when we die, we don't ever really die we go one to the next realm battlefield" he said smiling. "Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la" murmured Jinsei. "Hopes that's good?" but she could not tell the answer cause he smiled but then they were interrupted by a transmission.

"Commander Vaya and DC-50 report in, this is CC-5052 we are requesting your immediate presence we are pulling out please respond" was CC-5052 voice. The two quickly broke apart and Jinsei grabbed his helmet.

"This is DC-50 were heading back immediately" was his voice standing up. As he left out his hand towards Vaya, which she accepted "You better not tell anyone about this" she said with an ominous tone. "Same for you" was his reply walking back. The two walked in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I doing my best with atop my head but just really doing this cause of the sheer boredom at work I dun care I suck... my mastery of my native language on pen and paper is bad :P hope ya like it and yes there is alot of words in mandalorian was too lazy to write up definitions if you all want look em up your selves hope ya enjoy my work of boredom...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Allegiance to the OrderGAR

DISCLAIMER: Dun own SW whats new

Clone Wars: Sons of Drago Clone Wars: Sons of Drago

**Chapter 5: Allegiance to the Order/GAR**

**-- Acclamator-Class- The Aggressor**

There was a large noise coming from the ship barracks. Men shouting and chanting, one clone naked passed out and few vomiting. "Well bro you did it again, you gone corrupted all these kids" said a clone.

"I corrupted nobody….. ok maybe a tad by getting the higher ranks drinking then asked them to order the privates to join in" said Jinsei taking a large swig. "Hey look at what I can do" shouted another clone filling up a helmet with Alderaanian Beer and diving his head into the helmet.

"Hey fifty-two come over hear and drink with us, got some brandy and the expensive kind," said Jinsei lifting up the bottle to show the brand. "Opps I forget how Jango templates are all lightweights, so you three commandos going to sit there and sulk" was Jinsei challenging the other clones.

Three normal clones sat down they varied between each other, but could tell they were of the Jango Template. "Ahhh I see CT-297, 9021, and 23 are real men, and they made weaklings like you four Clone Commandos and Commanders, what a waste" this struck a cord with the Commandos from Vod team and they sat at the large table. "Waiting on you" said Jinsei.

This caused CC-5052 to sit. The group began to consume the Brandy and mix it with Beer.

**10 minutes later**

**Naasad'guur mhi, **

**Naasad'guur mhi,**

** Naasad'guur mhi, **

**Mhi n'ulu,**

** Mhi Mando'ade,**

** Kandosii'ade, **

**Teh Manda'yaim, **

**Mando'ade,**

Were the singing voices of the clones as they began getting more intoxicated by Jinsei careful planning and games.

**--27 minutes later**

"Yous giuy aw drunk, chu knot waz I luz joo guyzzz" was Jinsei slurred words as he could not make a sentence. The others laughed until CT-297 threw up in his helmet passed out and RC-1167 Cuyan passed out spilling the contents of the helmet on top of RC-1154 Kou.

Then in the corner of his eyes he spotted the door open to reveal a very angry Vaya and four other Jedi. "Fifty-two its your chance now, to make a move go pinch her cute back side no" was Jinsei with a smirk apparent on his face. "I thought you were drunk? Damn faker but I am not your puppet or drunk enough to be part of your games" was his reply. "Also one never treats a women like that" but that did not stop Jinsei standing up grinning like a idiot.

"Cowmander Vaja has swome of tis Branky" was Jinsei wail acting like a fool. This caused Vaya to display annoyance, while the other Jedi's looked at the man as if he was out of his mind. "DC-50 what is going on, and where did that alcohol come from?" was Vaya shouting in disbelief walking up to him and pointing a menacing looking finger at him.

"Vaya let them have their fun? Its not hurting anybody" said a female Jedi with neon green hair with two brown streaks, and brown skin. "No I agree with Vaya there is no way to know what will happen" this time was Aayla. "I know what will happen those clones of yours will do something dumb" said Bosch.

"Ohhhh wut a scavy fringer Vaja pwease dun hurtz mi" was Jinsei springing his plan into action. Vaya grabbed the man by the black undershirt he was wearing "Stop playing games and end this already" was Vaya shaking Jinsei. "Sure why not" was his straight answer pinching Vaya rear-end.

The ending was not good as this got him thrown across the room as he laughed before hitting his back against the wall. His laughter was maniacal and annoying. This caused CC-5052 to shudder at the thought of even planning to follow Jinsei suggestion.

"Was that really necessary Vaya?" asked the green haired Jedi. Vaya was shouting various words in her language causing even Bosch to stay shut "What did you mean by that Assai, he pinched my butt" said Vaya looking at Jinse. "Well was throwing him from point A to point B really neccesa-" she stayed quiet as a bunch of clones began to encircle o each other.

"What is happening?" asked Assai. "Don't ask me" was Vaya. "It's called the drunken fight while singing really dumb drinking songs, or your common everyday bar fight" was Mirdala and a few clones actually not drunk. "You all sober what's the miracle" was Bosch remark.

They began with just basic brawls and Jinsei threw a fight and walked out of the crowd. Vaya was still in a sour mood from Jinsei's pinch from earlier gave him nasty look. "Hey Mirdala, seen my datapad and tools might as well play with my toys while I can" said Jinsei.

"Its here but, Jinsei there is nowhere on the ship where you can do what you do here, so what's the purpose of doing that here?" asked Mirdala. "Calm down I am only going to go over notes and update what I can, and for tools just want to make a few tweaks" was his answer grabbing the bundle and heading off.

"Also Commander Vaya lets do that again sometime, after all you make the most interesting faces" was Jinsei wandering off.

A week later

Currently half of the fifty clones were outside standing in front of the Jedi council room. Inside were three clones DC-50, DC-06, and DC-20. Next to the Clones were Padawan Bosch, and Vaya. There were also two more Jedi one an elderly women and the other a young one. Currently Bosch was complaining about the DC clones brutality and behavior.

"Master Yoda, and the Jedi Council I beg you to not even consider letting this band of monsters near a battlefield, they show they would execute without second thought, do not follow commands, or orders, and most of all act with blatant disregard for their comrades as shown among the fight aboard the Aggressor.

"Hmm before anyone else decide to say anything our orders never were never to capture any enemies, we do follow commands just not yours, and nobody forced them to get drunk with us or fight" was Jinsei counter pausing.

"Mission orders for Operation: Sweep and Recover, were simple we sweep the area of remaining droids in the Arena, and if any survivors which were a total of four due to my squad head medics, Then when we secured the Arena we received orders to guard, Commander Vaya can vouch for that one" was Jinsei reading the orders from his report as he skimmed through it.

"The second operation was to assist General Secura and her Battalion adding a Company of fifty able fighting troops, that was completed, the third operation we were involved in was the one you asked us to come for" said Jinsei.

"But you executed over fifty enemies" said Bosch with disbelief in his tone. "We were never ordered for capture and extraction, our orders was to destroy the enemy and nothing more, but I do not deny that we executed many enemies but they also would not hesitate to do the same Commander Bosch" was Jinsei tone.

"Enough this is strictly insane you are clones and are supposed to follow orders" was Bosch counter. "It seems you Magicians show your true colors, really Commander Bosch I dare say I see no difference in you or the Sith it seems that this flawed religion gotten to your head" was Jinsei now resorting to insults knowing Bosch would bite.

That was short lived with Vaya punching him behind his head and coughing. "Master Yoda, the DC Company worked perfectly and had no difficulty under my command, but they did refuse to execute the Workers who was forced to fight, also the recommendations from various units solidifies there usefulness as a special unit" said Vaya in defense of the clones.

The council stood quiet allowing them to talk then one spoke. "DC-50 it seems you and your men are carrying non-standard issue equipment and have additions to your armaments care to explain?" was a human council member.

DC-06 stepped in for this question. "The DC Company was trained with a emphasis that we were be a small taskforce for special operations, so we made additions to meet the requirements of whatever we may encounter on the battlefield so our unit can work on almost under any conditions" was his reply and seem the Jedi was satisfied.

"Interesting, indeed but why were the captured worker caste spared from your slaughter?" this time was Yoda question. "Simple those ain't warriors, pfft sorta sad the so called warrior caste made the workers become meat shields" said DC-20.

"What my brother Naga was trying to say was, the worker class in our eyes were the martyrs, they were forcibly sent we watched as some tried to turn tale to be shot by there own brethren, but they also were the first to lay down there weapons and not struggle after all seemed lost" was Jinsei answer.

"Interesting indeed, and your specialties are?" asked again Yoda. "Squad one is support, Squad two is the first to go via unnoticed drop using small pods for one to two men, and the third team would be infiltration specialist via same method as us but much smaller and great for intel" said Jinsei.

"I see and can you explain how you are dropped?" asked the elderly women on the side. "Of course but if any of you studied the Mandalorian wars, the war right after The Great Sith War, where the Mandalorian's almost obliterated the Republic, well they used basilisk droids and we use methods similar to the way the basilisk were dropped" answered Mirdala.

"I see, I see so DC company in the cloning process how many were created using the genes of a Theelin?" asked the women. "About thirty-nine of us were created using a mother and father method of cloning, while eleven were not given that method but the same method that was used on the Null class clones, but that method was altered slightly to ensure one-hundred percent survival among the eleven test clones" said Mirdala answering the Jedi but was surprised.

"Look I think you Jedi's have better things to do then trifle in such a small affair such as this when this only require a simple answer, depending on the answer we will either stay loyal, or do whatever we have to, and if that means shooting our way through I have no qualms blasting through you all, but there is no way I am going to be terminated without a fight" said Jinsei in a serious tone.

"Wow he was right a perfect clone of himself, that is scary" said the elderly women. "I say Master Yoda remember that Mandalorian named Drago, interesting guy always starting problems and calling Jedi's nothing but magicians" said the women again. Jinsei was confused and his facial expression showed it 'How does that women know father?' he thought

"Ahhhh yes he was always such a loud fellow, and eccentric I do remember us having to restrain him for trying to take apart a fighter" said Yoda while two other council members chuckled. "Clone please exit while the council makes a decision" said a Thissipiasian.

Jinsei walked out to see Arasuum was on the ground laying down talking to some children, while Kad Ha'rangir began lecturing him how he is just laying down. "So remember to not work your self too hard or you wont get to enjoy the simple things in life, that is the secret to life, the simple things" was Arasuum saying to the children.

"Arasuum di'kut, don't listen to this sloth he would sleep all day if you let him" complained Kad Ha. "Gar dush vod, why you always pick on me its not fair" was Arasuum complaints. "Enough good grief you two act worst then a married couple" was Jinsei remark causing both to blanch at the mere idea.

Twenty minutes later the door open and Jinsei was told to enter alone but still brought Mirdala along. There he stood waiting for word. 'Why am I feeling anxious, why do I just want to run away, I shouldn't be scared of them but why' were Jinsei thought he was shifting weight a little and fidgeting slightly.

Thinking no one noticed he was trying to show a calm and tough demeanor but the did not stop some from eyeing him. "Is there a problem DC-50?" asked the elderly women. "No ma'am no problems at all" was his reply. Then Vaya was standing by him giving him a reassuring look.

"The council has spoken DC company will stay as a special unit, that will take assignments only from the order, the units will be commanded by Padawan Vaya and Padawan Assai you both may go over who commands which branch, but understand this DC company is being cut to forty, with ten being sent for special training to Kamino" said the council member.

"Understood" was Mirdala answering for Jinsei. "For the time being you and your men will be stationed at the temple till further orders do you understand this DC-50" was the council members orders. "Orders understood" was his words.

* * *

Well did somewhat something not good not good but meh shoot me... all came off da top of me noggin and boredom yet again idk what ship to give them... well atleast i put effort


End file.
